The present invention relates to a sharps container, and more particularly to a sharps container which precludes accidental dislodgement of needles therefrom.
The conventional prior art sharps container is a cup of plastic or other puncture-proof material defining a closed bottom, an open top, and a sidewall connecting the bottom and top. A cylinder of compressed foam is snugly fitted within the container so that contaminated needles, sharps and the like may be inserted into the foam and stored there for later disposal. This conventional prior art sharps container has not proven to be entirely satisfactory in use because, while the needles or other sharps placed therein are relatively firmly gripped in a frictional manner by the foam within the container, they remain susceptible to accidental dislodgement if a protruding non-sharp end of a needle or sharp is accidentally contacted (for example, by a nurse's hand in the operating room).
In the attempt to minimize accidental dislodgment of the needles and like sharps from the sharps container, sharps containers have been developed which do not rely upon foam to maintain the needle within the container, but rather trap the needle and a portion of the needle holder--for example, a needle hub or needle securing means--within the container against accidental dislodgement. These sharps containers have not proven to be entirely satisfactory in use, however, as they do not permit the needle or other sharp by itself (without any securing means or hub) to be maintained within the sharps container. As a result, fewer needles or other sharps can be stored in a given sharps container relative to the number which might be stored if it was not necessary to also store the needle hub or other securing mechanism.
Further, some sharps containers have become so complex that the mere downward insertion of a needle thereinto is not sufficient, and the needle must also be moved orthogonally to cause the sharps container to maintain and store the needle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sharps container for receiving and storing a plurality of needles against accidental dislodgement therefrom.
Another objective to provide such a sharps container which does not rely on a frictional engagement between the needles and other material within the sharps container.
A further object is to provide such a sharps container which positively grips the needles placed therein.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a sharps container wherein a simple downward motion of the needle relative to the sharps container is sufficient to cause receiving and storing of the needle, without the need for any orthogonal movement.
It is another object to provide such a sharps container which is easy and economical to manufacture, use and maintain.